World War Z: Second Encounters
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: Based on Max Brook's zombie series. Sixty years after the end of the first War, a new class four crisis emerges. Soon war break out, between humans and intelligent zombies. Now in the aftermath of THAT war, people and zombies remember the horror.


_**Ziggy's Corner: World War Z, Okay I got this book for Christmas, and I have to tell you, its really cool. If it were not for the dead rising and eating everyone, I could see this all really happening. And even if the dead did rise, I could see the governments acting just as they do in this book. At any rate I wanted to add to this cool story, and perhaps warning. But instead of going along with it, as is, I decided to bump the clock up some years, see what happens if a Second Zombie War would happen, this time with the Zombies on equal footing as the living, able not only to take us down and eat us, but also to use weapons to bring us down, to create a rival governmental system that would or could bring down any living nation. And so, World War Z: Second Encounters shall be written. This time from my "characters" interviews of people and zombies world round. Hope you'll all have fun reading this as I am planning to have fun writing it. And here's to hoping that is allowed to post fan works based on Max Brooks work. **_

_**WORLD WAR Z: SECOND ENCONTERS**_

_**A narrative story of the Second Zombie War as told by the survivors of the war.**_

**The Second Zombie War, Z War Two, The Annihilation War, The War of Evolution, The Necrophilis Era. It's been called so many things, just as the first war was called. No one expected this, or for this war to even last as long as it did. We were just too prepared. Our forces knew what to do, knew how to act. And yet tragedies such as the Fall of San Diego, the Second Battle of Cairo, the Great Nepallian Blockaide. All these things happened, and no military force was prepared for this calamities, just to name a few. **

_**The Second Zombie War began just within a blink of the last war in the great timeline. Sixty years had passed since the last war, and it truly had looked like humanity would not only be safe from such dangers, but would be the only dominate species on the planet. **_

_**And even in the beginning months and years of this tragic war, it was thought it could be handled by lies, but cover ups. The dead still used many of the same tactics as they had done in the first war. And at first there were not that many of them. So what went wrong? How did humanity manage to bungle matters to the point where we again had nearly faced our twilight at the hands, teeth, claws, and then later guns, tanks, planes, ships, and bombs of the dead? Perhaps fate was still looking favorably, many believe so. We should have been totally wiped out. Had the Battle of Saxony proved to be such a deadlock for both sides, perhaps we might have been. But by that time, both sides were too weary of war, and wanted an end. Thank God, and at the same time, perhaps curse him.**_

"If we had just listened to our generals and their tacticians four years earlier, we could have fought that battle sooner, and would have won it," a French politician has said. "It would have been the catalyt that would have lead to the dead losing the war."

"We knew of the build up of the American, British, German, and French forces in the last few months close to the battle," a zombie general said with use of a translator. "But we were so sure that our weapons and our superiority in evolution had all but cemented our place as the only dominate species, we'd refused to look in other directions."

_**And thus, the battle happened, and caused a deadlock that created two distinct species to share rule of this small planet. And the population of the planet dropped to such a degree that perhaps there is not more than two or three million people left in the world. Chillingly there is perhaps twice as many living dead, as there are living. **_

_**But this book is not about figures, and plain facts alone. Like the classic volume of which I have read many times over, this book is about those who faced the dark times, and fought to stay alive, or to simply exist. It is their voices, whom this volume shall speak to you. Those whose eyes have seen the fall and rise of governments, who lost love ones, and found hope to carry on. It is about the bravery of the individuals, whose words will continue for generations to warn against what many on both sides who are still filled with such hatred for the other, are hoping to be the third and final Z War. And it are these voices that we have … no must listen to, just as we should have listened to our grandfather and grandmother's voices sixty years ago in the first volume. Had we, perhaps this tragedy would not have happened. **_


End file.
